Network administrators typically spend large amounts of time finding the root cause of a network problem by looking into conventional logs, system logs, network management tools, and by running command-line interface (CLI) commands to query current network status. When a network administrator decides to alter the time scale of a display (e.g., zoom-in, zoom-out in time), adjusting the resolution can result in the display of unwanted data, which may be of limited help to the user or even misleading, in some cases. Moreover, in current applications, plotting millions of data points on a mobile device is not a scalable procedure, and a single graphical display of the value of a network resource may saturate the networking capacity of the mobile device itself.
In the figures, elements and steps denoted by the same or similar reference numerals are associated with the same or similar elements and steps, unless indicated otherwise.